


Together

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: At least a little plot, Chair Sex, I really don't know, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reboot Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of their five mission and neither Jim nor Spock really feel like they're going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Steph wanted it and I've been meaning to do it for ages, I've FINALLY finished... unbeta'd, I'll get to it later...
> 
> note: I've done a bit of editing recently, so it's less of a horror lol

The bridge is empty and quiet, the Enterprise is docked, it’s the first day of shore leave. It’s their first day of shore leave in five years and most of the crew is already gone, left for their homes and families. Spock though is sitting in the Captain’s chair, starring out the viewing window. He feels tense, like at any moment the alarms will go off and there will be another threat and they’ll be battling for their lives. It feels strange to be so still and for the bridge to be so quiet. Spock’s shuttle to New Vulcan doesn’t leave until 1300 hours tomorrow. He has a room for the night at the nearby Starfleet base, but he can’t seem to find the will to leave the ship. Some would call Spock’s mood an emotional response, and maybe it is, but after five years on the Enterprise with Jim and the crew, Spock doesn’t care what it is.

The lift doors open behind Spock, but he doesn’t bother to turn to look, he knows who it is. He’s heard the tread of those boots and the swing of those steps so many times. He’s heard them walk, heard them run, heard them stumble and on one particular occasion he’s even heard them skip.

“Spock,” Jim greets softly, hands folded behind his back as he comes to stand beside Spock.

“Captain,” Spock nods back, eyes still fixed out the window.

“Not at the moment, right now I’m just Jim.” Spock feels his lips twitch.

“When, precisely, did you become ‘just’ anything?” Spock looks up to see Jim’s reaction, see’s the other man smile, white flash of teeth in the light of the bridge and hears him chuckle softly.

“Since when do you brood in the dark?”

“I am not brooding, I am simply taking advantage of the quiet to mediate undisrupted, which you have now seen fit to interrupt.” Spock can see Jim rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye.

“Wow Spock, only you could make brooding sound worse than torture.” Spock lets it go, he’s learnt to let things go when Jim is involved, knows that bad things happen when he challenges Jim outright. He still does it now and then, challenges Jim, when Jim really needs it, when he needs to be talked down from doing something really suicidal. But Spock has to admit that Jim has gotten better, he is a better Captain now then when he first took command to fight Nero, Jim has come a long way, he’s still impulsive, still reckless with his own life, but he’s protective of his crew and now he has experience. Jim has always been smart, but now he knows what it’s like to lead a crew, knows about other species and planets, he’s maybe a little more diplomatic now.

“So…” Jim finally breaks the silence, “What are your plans?”

“I am planning to travel to New Vulcan, my shuttle leaves tomorrow at 1300.” Jim nods, a barely there movement.

“Were you planning to stay on the ship overnight?” Jim doesn’t seem judgmental or disapproving, but then Jim very rarely does.

“No, I was planning to disembark as soon as the rest of the crew were gone.” Jim nods.

“Yea, me to.” Spock nodded slightly, he’d known that Jim had spent most of his time in the transport room saying good-bye and thanking the crew for all their hard work. The face that he is here now means that the rest of the crew is finally gone and that Spock and Jim are the only ones remaining. They spend a long moment in silence, just watching the space station, earth and the space stations drift by. It’s quiet and dark right now, but in a few days a crew will land the Enterprise so they can do maintenance. The Enterprise will probably end up back in Riverside, back where she started, back where Jim started. Jim kind of wants to sit down, he’s tired, probably even more tired than Spock.

“Will you miss it?” Jim asks softly, leaning back against the rail behind the captain’s chair. Spock turns the chair, so that he can look at Jim with one eyebrow raised. “Will you miss being here, on the ship?” With me, Jim wants to add, but he won’t because that’s not fair on Spock and it’s not fair on Jim.

“It will be unfamiliar to me as I have only journeyed to New Vulcan once in the last five years. But…” Spock pauses, and his eyebrows pull together in the tiniest of frowns. If they hadn’t spent the last five years together, it’s likely that Jim wouldn’t have even seen it. “I believe I will miss the Enterprise. It has been a unique learning experience and I am privileged to have been a member of your command team.” Jim smiles, warm and fond, because coming from Spock that is a great compliment. Spock is a brilliant man, a unique Vulcan, an amazing first officer, and a very great friend.

“I’m going to miss you.” Jim feels the words slip out of his mouth before he can really think them through, which seems to be a problem he’s been having more and more around Spock. “I mean, I’ll miss all of you, you and the crew.” There is a weight in Jim’s chest, one that has been getting bigger and heavier the closer they got to Earth, because it isn’t his home anymore. This ship is his home, the place he loves to return to, the place he feels safe and the place where all the people he loves most are. But they aren’t here anymore, the ship is empty, and only Spock remains and Jim can’t help suddenly feeling completely alone. Spock stands and Jim feels his heart stutter as the Vulcan steps forward into his personal space.

“Captain,” Spock’s hands are at his side, and his lips are slightly turned down, it’s a look of concern and Jim hates it when Spock directs it at him. “Jim…” The concern is even there in his voice and Jim wants to close his eyes, wants to look away from Spock, because Jim honestly thought he was hiding it better than that. “We will be coming back.” Spock lifts one hand and Jim is too shocked to move away when Spock actually touches his cheek. It’s not much, just the tips of his fingers just under Jim’s cheek bone, but Spock’s hand is so warm and Jim’s skin tingles in response. “Undomesticated equines could not keep us away.” And that’s a joke, Spock made a joke and Jim can’t help it when tries to laugh and chokes instead. Jim coughs and presses his hand over his mouth as his body shakes with the cough as well as restrained laughter. Despite that he still feels Spock step closer until they are almost chest to chest.

“I will miss you as well.” Spock says and Jim almost doesn’t here it over his coughing. When he’s done coughing all he can do is stare up at Spock, because of all the ways he’d imagined leaving the ship, this isn’t one of them. Spock takes his hand, their fingers brushing together and Spock shivers. Jim can’t help the way he licks his lips and leans in closer.

“I don’t want to leave.” Jim confesses, gripping Spock’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

“I know,” And damn Spock for making it sound like he actually does, damn him for knowing Jim so well and never saying anything until now.

“I don’t… Why did you wait till now?” Jim wants to know, needs to know, Spock and Nyota had broken up three years ago and in those three years Spock had never said anything. Spock’s other hand returns to brushing over Jim’s cheek and up across his temple.

“It is against regulations for two commanding officers to begin a relationship during a mission. I believed it prudent to wait.” And damn Spock even more, because screw regulations. Jim has wanted Spock for five and a half years, even before he broke up with Nyota.

“Fuck you, Spock.” Jim tells him, and it doesn’t come out with nearly as much venom as Jim intended, but that’s probably because Spock is kissing the back of Jim’s hand. Jim lunges forward, using their joined hands to pull them together. Spock’s lips are hot when they collide with Jim’s, and it’s hurts a little and their noses get in the way, but Jim is desperate and he needs this. Spock’s hand slides to the back of Jim’s head, grasping at his hair and tugging until Jim has to tilt his head just right. Then the kiss is better, still desperate and gasping, but now they can fit their mouths together. Jim opens his mouth, flicks his tongue over Spock’s bottom lip and pushes the Vulcan backwards. Spock must sense what Jim wants because otherwise there is no way Jim could have moved the Vulcan anywhere. They fall back, Spock sitting in the captain’s chair and Jim scrambling into his lap, all while trying to continue kissing.

Jim fists his hands in Spock’s hair, rocking his down hips down into Spock’s. Spock is still touching Jim’s face with one hand, fingers caressing over Jim’s temples and what Jim has come to understand are telepathic nerve points. Spock’s other hand in on Jim’s thigh, a comforting heat that keeps Jim grounded when he feels lightheaded enough to drift away. Spock bites at Jim’s lips, he’s just as desperate for touch and closeness as Jim is. He has held it back for so long, kept his feelings for Jim so controlled and secret that it now feels like he’s suddenly overflowing. Jim pulls away, he needs to breathe, he’s been to long without oxygen, but he can’t get enough.

“Holy crap, Spock.” Jim can’t hold his head up anymore and he drops his forehead onto Spock’s shoulder. Spock’s hand massages the back of his neck, the other moving up under his shirt to touch Jim’s bare skin.

“I believe your statement is accurate.” Spock actually sounds out of breath and Jim is so pleased that he did that, he’s the one that drove Spock to the edge and made his lose control. This time, it’s totally in a good way. Jim chuckles into the side of Spock’s neck then looks up again.

“Shut up, Spock.” The next kiss is slower, but no less desperate, Jim is eager to taste all of Spock and pushes himself closer so they are presses chest to chest as they kiss. Spock’s mouth is warm, his fingers hot on Jim’s already sensitive skin. Jim rocks his hips down, grinds their dicks together through their pants as Spock rocks up. It feels so good, Spock is hot and desperate beneath him, hands shoving Jim’s shirt up.

“Take it off,” Spock growls, tugging at Jim’s shirt and pulling it up as he tries to remove it. Jim doesn’t want to pull away, but he does want to be naked. He grabs the edges of the shirt and tugs both his gold command shirt and his black undershirt up and off in one go. Then he dives back in, kissing Spock, hands touching Spock’s face, sliding down his neck and over his shoulders until he can pull Spock’s shirt off as well. It’s even better with their shirts off, Jim’s cool skin against Spock’s hotter skin. Jim can feel Spock’s heart beating hard against his side and Spock can feel Jim’s beating against his chest. They aren’t synchronized, but they're both beating incredible fast.

“Please,” Jim begs, because he can, because Spock won’t hurt him and because Spock will listen.

“Please.” Jim tugs at Spock’s pants, but he can’t get them undone, his fingers are shaking and he hasn’t been this nervous and jittery since they announced that Jim would be captaining a five year mission. Spock seems to catch on, mouth moving down Jim’s neck to nip and suck on his shoulder. His hands don’t shake like Jim’s, he’s still a Vulcan, and his control is better than any human’s. Jim strokes Spock’s hair, head tilting back as Spock sucks a hickey onto his shoulder. Then Spock’s opening Jim’s pants as well and Jim moans. He can’t help the way he grinds his hips down and his eyes fall closed, only to snap open again when Spock wraps a fist around both. Jim’s head falls forward and he gasps into Spock’s ear, arms wrapped around the Vulcan’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Jim hisses into Spock’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick the pointed tip of his ear. Spock shudders at the touch and bites down hard on Jim’s shoulder. Spock’s hand is firm and dry. His grip is delightfully tight and Jim can’t help thrusting into it. It’s a little too dry, but Spock’s dick is hot and hard against Jim’s, it feels so good.

“Next time…” Jim says, tongue tracing down over the shell of Spock’s ear.

“Next time I want you in me. Want to feel you opening me up. Want you buried deep.” Spock gasps and his hips thrust up into his own hand. Jim shifts, spits in his hand and wraps it around their dicks as well.

“I want it all, Spock. Want to feel your mind with mine.” And god damn does Jim want it, he’s wanted it for so long. He’s wanted Spock’s hands, his mouth, his body, but most of all, Jim has wanted Spock’s mind.

“Jim,” Spock feels broken, like Jim has opened him up and seen into his soul. Spock wants to take him all, take Jim and pull Jim into his mind where he can keep Jim forever. Spock moves his hand from the back of Jim’s neck and his fingers line up with Jim’s meld points. And then they’re there, both of them joined, feeling everything the other feels. Their hands wrapped tight around their dicks, their mouths joined, and their hearts beating rapidly. Jim comes first, overwhelmed by the mind meld, by the closeness and his hand tightens around their dicks. His whole body trembles, shaking with the sudden shock of it. He falls forward onto Spock which dislodges Spock’s hand from his face. Jim buries his face in Spock’s neck.

“I love you,” Jim mummers and that’s what sends Spock over the edge, something so simply but something he’s been waiting three years to hear coming from Jim’s lips. Spock whole body tenses, covering his hand and Jim’s chest with cum. Then he goes limp, arms wrapped loosely around Jim’s waist. They lie there together until Jim’s legs start to cramp and they have to move.

Jim groans as he slowly unfolds his legs and stands, hitching his pants up as he does. Spock sits in the captain’s chair and watches him with a small smile on his face. Jim smiles back.

“Perhaps we should shower.” Spock suggests but Jim just smiles at him and says nothing as he crosses the room to grab their shirts.

“I think it can wait until later.” Jim cleans himself off with his gold shirt and then pulls on the black undershirt. It will do for now, his bags have already been sent down with everything else and he really doesn’t mind showing off a bit.

“Jim…” Spock goes to say, but Jim ignores him, just uses the gold shirt to clean Spock up as well and then offers Spock his own black shirt. Once Spock is reasonably presentable as well he stands and reaches out to touches Jim’s hip. “Jim, it would not be appropriate for us to board the shuttle in our current state.” Jim grins and folds Spock’s blue shirt around his gold one before throwing them both over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Spock, as of right now, we are on shore leave for exactly eighteen months. No one will care.” Jim brushes his fingers over Spock’s and grins, twisting their fingers together. The disapproving look vanishes from Spock’s face and he lets out a very small sigh. There are some things that Jim just refuses to be convinced of, Spock suspects that this will be another one of those things.

“As you wish.” Jim grins up at Spock and Spock feels his heart swell with joy when Jim tugs on his hand. Spock allows Jim to lead them to the shuttle bay where a shuttle is already waiting for them. Before they can get too close Spock stops and pulls Jim to a halt along with him.

“Spock?” Jim looks confused and Spock finds the expression oddly endearing, most likely because it is so rare to see it upon Jim’s face. Jim who is so calm and sure in the face of danger is willing to show confusion when faced with Spock.

“I love you also, Jim.” The smile that dawns on Jim’s face, and dawns is the only word fit to describe it, is breath-taking.

“I know,” Jim leans forward, pressing a light kiss to Spock’s lips and squeezing his fingers with his own. They leave the ship together, hand in hand and neither Spock nor Jim let go during the trip down to Earth. They aren’t truly going home, the Enterprise is their home. They will leave it the same way they will return, that is, they will do it together.

The end… but not the last ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so maybe the ending is a little bit cheesy... I LIKE CHEESE XD


End file.
